Fairy Tail 'Fans Meeting'
by MajoLly.Tail
Summary: Fairy Tail mengadakan Fans Meeting dan memperbolehkan fans—All,Readers and author—Untuk bertanya sesuka hati ataupun menyuruh satu persatu anggota Fairy Tail! Ingin ikut mengerjainya? Baca dulu aturannya!
1. Chapter 1

Halllo Minnnnnnaaaaa-saaaan! Apa kabar? Aku Author baru di ini, jadi salam kenal! Oh ya, sebelum kita memulai permainannya kita simak dulu yuk asal-usulnya!

Disclaimer : Aku tidak punya Fairy Tail

Summary : Fairy Tail mengadakan Fans Meeting dan memperbolehkan fans—All,Readers and author—Untuk bertanya sesuka hati ataupun menyuruh satu persatu anggota Fairy Tail! Ingin ikut mengerjainya? Baca dulu aturannya!^^

Oh No!

.

Di Guild Fairy Tail, Keadaan masih sama seperti biasanya. Ribut, berisik, berkelahi sana-sini dan lain-lainnya. Akan tetapi suasana itu berhasil dihentikan oleh panggilan master terhadap semua anggota Fairy Tail.

"Woooh! Minna! Aku ada kabar untuk kalian!" Teriaknya kepada semua anggota,seketika semuanya berhenti.

"Doushita no?" Tanya Natsu dengan muka polos yang berjalan menghampiri Master.

"Aah… Lebih baik semuanya berkumpul dulu" Ajak Master sehingga kini semua anggota Fairy Tail tak terkecuali Happy,Carla dan Lily juga ikut mengelilingi Master.

"Nani?" Tanya Cana dengan nada malas.

"Kalian akan mengadakan Jumpa Fans! Seseorang telah membayarku untuk menyewa kalian selama seminggu di acaranya yaitu 'Fairy Tail Fans Meeting' dan sekarang uangnya telah berada ditanganku jadi…."

"Jadi?"Tanya Lisanna penasaran

"Jadi kalian akan pergi ke sana menggunakan bus yang sudah tersedia acara itu, Kalian harus menuruti semua keinginan Fans kalian dan juga menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan jujur tanpa emosi sedikit pun!" Jelas Master panjang lebar, reaksi semua anggota guild adalah sama

"APA!?"

"Master! Apa yang kau katakan? Kami harus melakukan semua itu hanya karena uang yang taleh kau pegang?" Kata Lucy dengan nada tinggi dan yang lainnya meng-iyakan.

"Kami tak akan melakukannya!" Ucap Erza sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau…."Master melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan berbisik dan lagi-lagi

"NANIIIII!?" Guild terasa terguncang setelah Master mangatakan 'kata kuncinya'

"Master kejaaaam!" Rengak Levy sambil memukul Master dengan kekuatan penuh tetapi master sudah lebih dulu menangkisnya."Jangan banyak alasan, dan sekarang pergilah!" Kata Master sambil mendorong satu-persatu anggota Fairy Tail untuk masuk ke bus.

"Cih, Dasar pak tua" Sahut Laxus saat telah berada di dalam mobil

"Hahaha! Sampai jumpa!" Master melambaikan tangannya ke arah bus yang sudah tidak tampak lagi.

Sementara itu…

Lly-chan(Author) Menggeser-geser sofa dan membetulkan letaknya.

"Ne minna! Fairy Tail akan tampil di panggung ini dalam acar Fans Meeting! Apakah kalian ingin berpartisipasi? Caranya mudah! Cukup Review apa yang akan kalian tanyakan atau apa yang akan kalian suruh terhadap anggota Fairy Tail! Ingat, Hanya anggota Fairy Tail!" Lly-chan tarik nafas.

"Contohnya:

'Untuk natsu :

Suruhan : Peluk Happy sekencang-kencangnya!

Pertanyaan : Apakah natsu seorang Dragon Slayer?'

Dan pada Chapter 2 , Natsu akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan jujur dan juga akan melakukan yang kalian suruh! Ini bukan hanya berlaku pada natsu tetapi juga untuk semua anggota Fairy Tail!" Lly-chan menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak dan meminum seteguk air.

"Di dalam Acara ini kalian berperan sebagai Fans yang akan bertanya atau menyuruh idola kalian atau mungkin semua idola kalian! Jadi, cukup Review yang ingin kalian suruh/tanyakan dan pada chapter 2, para anggota Fairy Tail akan menjawabnya atau melakukannya!" Lly-chan duduk.

"Ini hanya berlangsung selama 7 chapter atau lebih tepatnya 7 hari. Jadi kalian mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk me-review! Jangan sampai ketinggalan ya!" Lly-chan berdiri.

"Sekian penjelasannya, Lly-chan Akhiri. Maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam kata-kata maupun yang lainnya Lly-chan minta maaf. Jaa ne!" Ucap Lly-chan sambil membungkuk lalu melambaikan tangan

Udah Ngerti Penjelasan dan sejarahnya kan? Ayo ikutan! Hanya dengan Review kamu bisa mengerjai mereka semua. Update minggu depan, Jaa ne!

Jangan Lupa

REVIEW^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Aku Tidak Punya Fairy Tail**

**Warning! Kacau, Garing ataupun yang lainnya! (Masih Pemula)**

**The Talk Show**

**.**

**.**

Para Member Fairy tail turun dari bus yang mengantarkan mereka dan masuk ke dalam gedung yang kini berada di depan mereka. Gedung tersebut sangat luas, Gedung tempat acara talkshow ini dilaksanakan sangat ramai dan dipenuhi oleh warga sipil.

"Oy! Dimana acara itu dimulai?" Tanya Gray tiba-tiba.

"Ntahlah… Apa mung-" Ucapan Lucy terputus oleh panggilan Levy kepada teman-temannya.

"Minna! Ini ruangannya!" Tunjuk Levy kea rah ruangan yang sedang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang.

"Good Job Levy-chan!" Sahut Lucy. Semua anggota Guild Fairy Tail melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan itu. Baru saja sampai di depan panggung tetapi sorakan dari para fans sudah memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Ohohoho! Baiklah acara akan kita mulai! Untuk para anggota Fairy Tail, silahkan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan" Ucap MC (Lly-chan) itu sopan. Seketika, para member Fairy Tail langsung duduk di sofa yang besar—cukup untuk mereka semua.

"Baiklah! Kemaren, Lly-chan sudah menjelaskan cara mengikuti FansMeeting yang diawali dengan 'Talk Show' ini. Para fans dapat menyuruh ataupun bertanya kepada salah satu ataupun semua anggota Fairy Tail. Yosh, Aku buka acara ini sekarang juga!" Teriakan para fans mengiringi kata-kata dari MC yang bernama Lly-chan tersebut.

"Um… Siapa yang akan menjadi penyuruh atau penanya pertama?" Seseorang menaikkan tangannya dan langsung berdiri.

'Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini' Batin Lucy cemas.

"Aku ingin Natsu-san melakukan 'Peluk Lucy seeratnya lalu katakanlah"I love You too..Lucy dan cium bibirnya dalam waktu 15 menit dan jangan pernah kamu sukai Erza dan Lisanna,Ingat!' dan pertanyaan kepada Natsu-san ialah 'siapa yang kau sukai Natsu?Lucy ato Lisanna?Jawab yg jujur ya!' " Setelah mengatakannya, dia langsung duduk dengan wajah berbinar-binar—tak sabar menunggu reaksi dari Natsu.

1 menit…

3 menit…

5 menit…

"EH?! MEMELUK LUCE DAN MENCIUM BIBIRNYA?!" Reaksi Natsu yang sangat terkejut itu terlihat sangat jelas. Rona merah timbul di pipi kedua insan itu.

"A-Apa Apaan suruhan ini?!" Teriak Lucy setelah Natsu berbicara.

"Kalian harus melakukannya" Kata Lly-chan Datar

"Juvia juga ingin seperti itu dengan Gray-sama" Gumam Juvia sambil Love Mode.

"Hayaku! Hayaku!" Paksa Levy seraya mendorong Lucy ke arah Natsu. Wajah Mereka berhadapan tetapi dengan jarak yang cukup Jauh.

"Ayolah…! Aku sudah tak sabar melihat bayi pirang!" Teriak Mirajane dengan histeris.

"Oi!"

"Gray-sama~ Ayo seperti mereka!" Ajak Juvia mendekati Garay yang berusaha menjauh dari tubuh Juvia.

"Na-natsu…"

"Berciuman itu apa?" Tanya Natsu dengan polosnya tiba-tiba. Semuanya terkejut, Segitu polosnya kah Natsu?!

"Yang Jelas itu sangat menyenangkan Natsu!" Celetuk Cana dengan santainya.

"CANA!" Teriak Satu guild yang sangat menghebohkan.

"Ayo lakukan itu Luce!" Kata Natsu dengan Grins khas nya.

"Tiiiidddaaaaaaakkk!"

"Cepat Lakukan!" Suruh Mirajane yang ternyata memukul Natsu ke arah Lucy dengan Satan Soulnya. Kapan Mirajane berubah?

"Mira! Kau menghancurkannya!" Semua Orang menatap ke dinding yang sudah runtuh dibagian barat akiban tendangan tadi (Natsu membentur dinding ruangan hingga hancur). Terlihat Natsu yang melindungi Lucy dari reruntuhan yang terus berjatuhan ke arah mereka itu.

Dan tak sengaja…. Ya, berciuman. Adegan itu berlangsung sangat cepat tetapi tidak ada yang mengetahui rahasia dibalik itu.

Natsu membuka jalannya menuju Lly-chan. Lucy yang berada dibelakang sana masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Levy.

"Oi! Apakah ini acara pertarungan?" Tanya Natsu yang mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya pertanda sudah siap bertarung dengan seseorang.

"Mira… Pukulanmu juga mengenaiku…. Ittai!" Ucap Lucy duduk di antara Levy dan Mirajane.

"KYAAAAA! BAYI-BAYI ITU AKAN SEGERA MUNCUL!" Teriak Mirajane tiba-tiba lagi.

"Ee-eh? Ini Bukan acara untuk bertarung! Tapi menyambut Fans kalian!" Balas Lly-chan

"Oi, Jangan lupakan pertanyaan-nya Natsu! Siapa yang kau sukai Lucy atau Lisanna?" Sambung Lly-chan berusaha tenang-Karena sekarang ia punya pengeluaran yang cukup besar akibat tendangan Mirajane.

"Lucy atau Lisanna?" Gumam Natsu setengah berfikir.

"Aku memilih Lucy!" Semua mata kini tertuju pada gadis pirang yang telah sepenuhnya sadar.

"A-aku?" Ucap Lucy heran dengan pilihan Natsu.

"Dekiterrrruuuuuuuu!" Celetuk Happy dengan irama yang imut.

"Karena Lucy itu selalu menemaniku dalam mengerjakan misi, selalu memberikanku tumapangan dan makanan gratis… dan…. Dia juga sangat baik padaku dan Happy. Benarkan Happy?"

"Aye Sir!"

"Me-mereka saling mecintai" Gumam seseorang pelan nyaris tak bersuara.

"Baiklah adegan Romantisnya! Ayo siapa lagi yang ingin memberi…"

"Ha~I!" Belum sempat Lly-chan menyelesaikan perkataannya tetapi seseorang sudah memotongnya dan berdiri untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Aku ingin Natsu memukul Erza, Lalu Gray menyatakan cintanya pada Juvia dan Gray tidak stripping lagi!" Baru saja dikatakan oleh si penyuruh, Ternyata pakaian Gray sudah tidak berada di tubuhnya lagi.

"Gray bajumu!"

"aku membawa baju tambahan!" Ujar Gray santai lalu memakainya dan mengikat bajunya dengan tali agar tidak lepas lagi sedangkan Juvia sudah senang-senang sendiri.

"Akhirnya…. Juvia dan Gray-sama… Ahhhhhh!" Love Mode Juvia kembali beraksi.

"Hohoho! Ini yang aku inginkan! Mati kau Erza!" Teriak Natsu yang berbahagia karena dapat memukul Erza sesuka hatinya sekarang.

Braaak… Bakkk… Bpaaak…. Bukkk…

TInjuan bertubi-tubi dilepaskan ke arah Erza oleh Natsu dan dengan Grinsnya menatap Erza di ujung Ruangan yang sudah terpental. Awalnya Natsu senang tapi karena tatapan maut Erza-Death Glare—yang mengatakan pelan tapi cukup untuk Natsu mendengarnya 'Setelah acara ini, kau akan bertemu kematianmu Natsu' ucap Erza.

Natsu Duduk di sebelah Gray sambil merinding dan saat dia melihat kea rah Gray, Gray juga merinding.

"Aku yang akan mati kenapa kau juga ikut merinding?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku bukan merinding karena itu Baka! Karena…. Aku-" Ucapan Gray terpotong oleh teriakan Lly-chan yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat menyatakan cintanya.

"Baiklah" Kata Gray pelan dan berjalan mendekati Juvia.

"Aku me…me…me…me-"

"Terlalu banyak kata 'Me' nya, Gray!" Sorak Erza.

"Aku Tau! Aku menyukai….. mmm….. Ah! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Katakan sekarang atau tidak selamanya" Paksa Erza dan Mirajane yang sudah berubah menjadi bentuk terkuat mereka siap untuk membunuh Gray kapan saja.

"Ba-baiklah… Tapi singkirkan dulu wajah mengerikan kalian itu!" Perintah Gray, Erza dan Mirajane pun kembali seperti semula tetapi dengan sedikit senyuman penuh arti di wajah mereka.

"AkumenyukaimuJuvia" Kata Gray dengan sekali nafas tetapi sangat berarti untuk Juvia.

"Aku menerima Gray-sama~" teriak Juvia sambil memeluk Gray. Kali ini Gray tidak bisa menghindar, karena Mirajane dan Erza sudah siap untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang mengerikan padanya apabila ia menolak pelukan sang gadis air tersebut.

"Oho~ Dekiterrrruuuuuu" Goda Happy menggulung Lidahnya.

"Chigau!" Kilah Gray yang kini sudah sesak nafas karena pelukan Juvia yang semakin erat.

"Pasangan berbahagia lainnya, Baiklah kita lanjutkan! Siapa yang akan bertanya?" Lanjut Lly-chan. Seseorang yang berada di kursi penonton paling depan sebelah kiri menunjuk tangannya dan menyampaikan keinginannya.

"Natsu Harus meluk Lucy Seeratnya dan Katakan I Love You Too Lucy...lalu Cium Semesranya, Jujur! Natsu pilih Lucy atau Lisanna?"

"Kenapa dari tadi aku dan Natsu yang menjadi sasarannya?" Ucap Lucy yang sudah mulai lemas.

"Oi Luce! Ayo kita ciuman!" Ajak Natsu dengan polosnya.

"Tidak Nat—" Ucapan Lucy terpotong karena bibir Natsu tidak sengaja—Kali ini Erza yang mendorong kepala Natsu yang berjarak beberapa senti dari Lucy—sudah menyentuh bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Lagi-lagi ini semua berlangsung cepat, Natsu menyadari yang barusan terjadi dan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah sama seperti Lucy.

"Go-gomen Luce, tadi Erza mendorong kepalaku hingga-" Ucapan Natsu terputus saat Erza sudah melihatnya dengan senyuman yang mengerikan dan penuh arti seperti mengatakan 'itu balasanku Natsu'

"Jangan lupa Natsu~ Ucapkan pada Lucy-" Lagi-lagi kata-kata Lly-chan terpotong karena Lucy yang berkata sesuatu dengan cepat.

"I love you Natsu"

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan itu Luce? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Itu pernyataan cinta bodoh!"

"Apa kau mengajakku berkelahi Stripper?"

"Kyaaaa! Aku sudah bisa membayangkan anak-anaknya bermain di dalam Guild!"

Semuanya menjadi ribut, semuanya berhenti saat tanpa sadar Natsu mengatakan "I Lop yu tuu Luce" Natsu mengucapkannya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Eh?! NATSU BISA BAHASA INGGRIS!?"

"Bukan aku tetapi Happy yang menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya" Tunujk Natsu pada Happy yang memegang selembar karton yang bertuliskan 'Katakan pada Lucy : I Lop Yu Tuu'.

"Kalian sekarang pacaran?" Celetuk Lisanna dengan nada sedikit ragu-ragu

"Pacaran itu apa Ice cube?"

"Artinya kau sudah mempunyai ikatan khusus dengannya sampai kau bisa memilikinya selamanya. Pacarmu itu hanya untukmu!" Jelas Gray.

'Oh~ Aku senang kita pacaran Luce! Aku ingin memilikimu selamanya!" Teriak Natsu dengan Grins yang diperlihatkannya pada gadis Blonde yang sudah panas itu.

"Berarti sekarang…. NATSU BERPACARAN DENGAN LUCY?!" Teriak semuanya sedikit menyembunyikan rasa bahagia mereka.

"Berarti sekarang sudah jelaskan? Natsu memilih Lucy dalam urusan cinta sedangkan Lisanna dalam hal keluarga. Baiklah selanjutnya?" Sambung Lly-chan datar

"permintaanya: apa boleh aku menyuruh Gray utk mencium bibir Lucy?  
Pertanyaanya: apa Gray mencintai Lucy?  
Kyaaaa... aku harap permintaanku dikabulkan! Amin! Dan... Hidup GrayLu! Hidup!" Katanya histeris membuat member Fairy Tail sweatdrop.

"Gray-sama milik Juvia, Love Rival" Ucap Juvia dingin kepada Lucy dengan nada yang horror.

"Aku bukan lagi Love Rivalmu Juvia" Sanggah Lucy.

"Ma-maaf, bukannya aku tidak ingin menyuruh mereka untuk mengabulkan permintaan mereka tetapi…. Apabila semua itu dilakukan… Akibatnya seluruh ruangan ini akan terisi penuh dengan air mata dan semakin banyak property yang rusak." Tutur Lly-chan dengan halus.

"dan untuk pertanyaan… Gray, apakah kau menyukai Lucy?" Tanya Lly-chan, semuanya melirik ke arah Gray. Tatapan yang membuat Gray gugup adalah tatapan milik Erza, Mira, dan Natsu. Ternyata Natsu juga bisa membuat Gray gugup ya?

"Tidak, ada orang lain yang aku suka tapi bukan Lucy" Lucy menghembuskan nafas Lega karena Juvia tidak akan membunuhnya sehabis acara ini.

"Gray-sama tidak menyukaimu Love Rival" Kata Juvia dengan nada Horror lagi.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan, aku bukan Love Rivalmu, Juvia"

"Baiklah, ada lagi?"

" Untuk Gray. Suruhan : cium pipi Natsu Truth : Sexy mana Juvia, Lucy atau Natsu?Kenapa? Tolong ya Gray!" Pinta orang itu.

"Oi stripper, apakah mencium itu seperti yang aku dan Lucy tadi lakukan?" Tanya Natsu dengan polos.

"ya" Jawab Gray singkat yang sudah kewalahan.

1 menit…

4 menit…

10 menit…

"Jangan sentuh pipi ku dengan bibir kudismu itu stripper!" Teriak Natsu yang menjauhkan dirinya dari Gray.

"Aku bukan pecinta sesama Jenis Flamehead!"

" Kalau begitu menjauhlah dariku Ice Cube!"

"Kita memang sudah dalam jarak yang jauh otak udang!"

"Oho~ Kau ingin menggodaku kan Otot Lemak? Itu tak akan berhasil!" Kata Natsu yang membuat semuanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa kata 'Otak Udang' itu adalah rayuanku untuk mu? Dasar Baka!"

"Kemari kau Sipit!"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu tadi Kepala Besar!"

"Itu tadi! Sekarang ya sekarang Rambut Duri!"

"Oi! Rambutmu itu yang seperti duri Lola!—Loading Lama"

"STOOOOOOOP!" Tariak Master dari dalam TV yang sukses menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Oi Gray! Bantu aku untuk mengeluarkan Jii-chan! Dia dikurung di dalam benda ini!" Gray datang menyatukan kepala Natsu dengan layar TV.

"itu TV bodoh"

"Hoooooo~" Kata Natsu ber'oh' ria.

"Kalian harus melakukannya Gray Natsu! Atau…" Belum selesai master berbicara tetapi Natsu dan Gray sudah menghadap satu sama lain.

"Aku harus melakukannya Flamehead. Ingat ini karena aku TERPAKSA!" Gray menekankan kata 'Terpaksa' itu dengan sangat kuat.

"Aku juga tau Stripper! Setelah acara in, Tulang-tulangmu akan remuk!" Balas Natsu Histeris. Dengan cepat gray mencium pipi Natsu dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi bersama Natsu yang sudah mual.

"HO~ DEKITERRRRUUUUUU" Goda Happy.

"Pasangan baru!" Teriak Mirajane Histeris.

"Mereka itu Yaoi!" Celetuk Master yand ada di dalam TV.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gray dan Natsu kembali tubuh yang lemas.

"Jangan lupa pertanyaan nya Gray! Menurutmu siapa yang labih seksi?" Kata Lly-chan dengan sedikit menggoda.

"Huh….Apakah aku harus menjawab Juvia? Ah tidak… Lucy? Aku bisa mati dibunuh Erza dan Mira karena Lucy itu sudah menjadi pasangan Natsu… Lalu…, Apakah…"

"Natsu?" Ucap Gray tak sengaja membuat semuanya yakin bahwa Gray itu YAOI—Pecinta sesama Jenis!

"Kenapa" Tanya semuanya

"Otot sispek nya itu …." Belum selesai Gray berbicara tetapi semuanya sudah memandang Gray dengan tatapan jijik.

"Love Rival" Kata Juvia dingin pada Natsu.

"AKU INI MASIH WARAS!" Teriak Natsu dan Gray serentak.

"DEKITERRRRRUUUUU"

"URUSSAI!" Bentak Natsu dan Gray.

"Sudahlah! Acara ini bisa semakin ribut jika pertengkaran mereka dilanjutkan! Baiklah…. Lanjuuuut" Kata Lly-chan memotong pertengkaran mereka.

"Untuk Pangeran Es-ku, Gray:Suruhan: nyatakan 'cinta' ke Natsu, terus cium di bibir! Muahahaha! #dor Pertanyaan: Gray suka sama Erza nggak? #kedip2cantik."

"Aku lebih baik mati…" Kata Natsu lemas.

"aku setuju denganmu Flamehead."

"Lakukan!" Perintah Erza sambil menyatukan kepala Gray dan Natsu lalu melepskannya dan tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

"Gray berciuman dengan Natsu~!" Teriak semuanya histeris.

"Maaf Natsu sepertinya…" Celetuk Lucy.

"Oi Lu-luce! Aku bisa menjelaskan bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah kesengajaaan!" Bela Natsu

"Aku tau itu Natsu-chaaan!" Goda Lucy mengedipkan matanya.

"Nyatakan Gray!" Suruh semuanya.

"Oi, Flamehead aku menyukaimu." Kata Gray

"sebagai Friendenemy" Lanjut Gray pelan dan dapat di dengar oleh Wendy, Gajeel, dan Natsu.

"Gihee~ Semuanya akan salah paham karena tidak mendengar lanjutannya" Kata Gajeel.

"Betul Gajeel-san!" Ucap Wendy menyetujui perkataan Gajeel dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Oho~ Yaoi~ Baiklah selanjutnya?" Sambung Lly-chan dan semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"natsu : -natsu harus mengatakan 'aku menyerah pada gray! natsu suka lisanna atau lucy?" Kata orang itu.

"Sepertinya ini adalah kiamat bagiku…" Gumam Natsu pelan sedangkan Gray? Gray berbahagia, akhirnya Natsu akan menyerah di hadapan semua orang!"

"Katakan Flamehead!" Perintah Gray. Dengan Lemas dan lambat natsu mengatakan pernyataan itu.

"Aku menyerah Gray!" Kata Natsu. "Tapi hanya untuk detik ini!" Sambungnya kembali semangat.

"Tentang Natsu suka ama Lucy atau Lisanna sudah jelas. Baiklah Ada lagi?" Lanjut Lly-chan sedikit kewalahan dengan banyaknya pertanyaan.

"Perintahku : erza , menarilah sambil berubah - ubah armor, natsu peluk Lucy sampai 25 menit, gray cium pipi juvia, gajeel genggam tangan levy sampai 15 menit, wendy coba kau pakai armor ' heaven wheel armor ' milik erza, Lucy keluarkan loke, loke peluk aku !

Pertanyaan :  
natsu kau suka Lucy atau Lisanna ? gray kau lebih memilih juvia atau erza ? erza apa kau suka chocolatecake ? " Katanya bertubi-tubi.

"Baiklah Perintahnya! Laksanakan!" Suruh Lly-chan santai.

Erza maju ke depan panggung menari-nari sambil berubah-rubah armornya yang berjumlah ratusan. Semuanya tertawa terlebih Gray dan Natsu, akan tetapi keadaan menjadi hening ketika Erza mengeluarkan semua tipe pedangnya dan mengarahkannya kepada semua orang yang berada di tempat itu.

Selanjutnya Natsu yang ternyata daritadi sudah memeluk Lucy, tepat setalah Erza duduk. Pelukan Natsu sangan erat, sehingga Lucy sulit bernafas.

Lalu, Gray mencium pipi juvia sekilas. Dilanjutkan dengan Gajeel yang dari awal pertunjukan sudah mengenggam tangan Levy dan di lepaskannya saat Lucy dan Happy menggoda Levy 'Dekiterrrrruuuu' sukses membuat keduanya memunculkan semburat merah.

Pertunjukan berlanjut, Erza memberikan armornya kepada Wendy yang ternyata kebesaran dan keberatan membuat Wendy menjadi kewalahan dan lemas, kembali ke tampat duduknya.

Lucy mengeluarkan Loke dan menyuruhnya untuk memeluk si penyuruh selama 10 menit.

"Lanjut dengan pertanyaan" Kata Lly-chan

"Lucy" Jawab Natsu singkat.

"Ju-Juvia" Jawab Gray singkat untuk menghindari terjadinya bencana alam.

"Tidak" Jawab erza singkat juga.

"Woaaah! Tidak terasa, ternyata sudah malam ya! Baiklah, sesi pertanyaan dan perintah masih terbuka sampai besok! Karena fanfic in akan kembali update besok#Do'ain aja yahhhh. Maaf apabila ada kata-kata yang salah…. Jaa~ ne!" Kata Lly-chan menutup acara ini.

Semuanya kembali pulang.

Saat di bus (Fairy Tail)

"Gray adalah Otoko!" Kata Elfman

"Bukan Otoko tapi Yaoi" Balas Macao

"Mati kau Natsu!" Teriak Erza sambil mengeluakan pedangnya yang berjumlah ratusan dan berfokus pada Natsu.

"Pernyataan tadi itu bohong Juvia. Aku tidak menyukaimu" Ucap Gray tega. Akhirnya Juvia menangis dan air matanya memenuhi bis.

**Gomen buat yang belum dilakuin permintaan atau jawaban nya masih belum di jawab. Mudah-mudahan kalau nggak ada halangan, Lly-chan bakal update besok. Jadi sesi Tanya jawab dan pinta suruh ini hanya berlaku sampai besok. Setelah itu tak akan di layani. Gomennn buat kesalahan kata-kata atau semacamnya. Akhir kata… Jaa~ Ne! Keep Reading ne? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sumimaseeeeennnn! Lly-chan updatenya kelamaan ya? Udah lumutan nih Fanfic nunggu di update. Arigatou buat yang udah … Buat yang masih belum dicantumin disini permintaannya…. **

**Dari chapter 4 dan seterusnya tidak menerima permintaan dan penyuruhan lagi! Hohoho…. Hontou ni arigatou buat yang udah mendukung Fic ini.!**

**Buat Chapter Yaoi kemaren itu sebenernya menurut permintaan… sekali lagi arigatou, Review untuk menyemangati ne?**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail**

**.**

**The Talk Show chapter 2**

**.**

Sesampainya Fairy Tail di Gedung acara.

"Hwaaaah permintaan Fans Fairy Tail ternyata mematikan juga ya!" Ucap Lucy saat berada di depan pintu ruangan dengan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Aku setuju denganmu Lu-chan. Tetapi, menurutku ini sangat menarik!" Kata Levy menyetujui ucapan Lucy.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo cepat, Kita masuk!" Ajak Erza membuka pintu dan terlihat fans kali ini 3X LIPAT!

"Wo-Wow" Kagum Wakaba melihat semua Fans yang meneriakkan nama-nama anggota Fairy Tail yang mereka idolakan.

"Kapan ruangannya diperbaiki? Kemaren dindingnya hancurkan? Dan… Ruangannya kecil…" Komentar Wendy pelan, takut untuk menyinggung seseorang dengan perkataannya tersebut.

"Kau betul Wendy, aku baru sadar tentang hal itu" Kata Macao.

"Duduklah di tempat yang sudah disediakan!" Sambut Lly-chan dengan berbinar-binar. Ada apa dengannya?

Anggota Fairy Tail duduk di sofa yang besar dan terkesan mewah. Semuanya duduk dengan nyaman dan tenang.

"Yosh, Kita buka acara ini!" Para Fans bersorak dengan keras. "Siapa yang akan menjadi penanya atau penyuruh pertama?" Sambung Lly-chan dengan nada yang semangat.

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi semangat seperti itu?" Bisik Gildarts kepada Cana yang berada disebelahnya.

"Mana aku tau!" Balas Cana ketus

"Cana-chaaaan! Setelah acara ini ayo kita Dinner!" Ajak Gildarts sang ayah.

"Urussai yo!"

"Aku! Untuk Lucy-san ya… suruhan: memeluk natsu sekencang yang Kau bisa!  
pertanyaan: apa kau mencintai natsu dan apakah kau mau menikah dengan natsu suatu saat nanti..?"

"Um… Anou… Tentang pertanyaan, ya aku mencintai Natsu dan aku ingin…. Ingin…. Menikah dengannya suatu saat nanti." Jawab Lucy. Setelah itu Lucy langsung memeluk Natsu sekencang mungkin sampai-sampai Natsu sudah kehilangan Oksigen.

"Baiklah selanjutnya?" Lanjut Lly-chan.

"Saya pilih erza scarlet ! Truth : Siapa pria yang kau sukai saat ini ? Dare : Cium Bibir Gray , Laxus dan Natsu di depan semua orang!" Fans tersebut tertawa kecil.

"Um... Sepertinya aku menyukai Jellal" Tutur Erza santai.

"Sepertinya?" Teriak anggota Fairy Tail di dalam hati.

"Baiklah aku akan mencium semuanya. Sebelum itu, Lucy ikut aku kebelakang sebentar!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Erza langsung menarik Lucy ke belakang panggung.

Di Belakang….

"Lucy pinjamkan aku Gemini! Ubahlah dia menjadi aku!" Perintah Erza kepada Lucy.

"Go-Gomen Erza…. Gemini tidak bisa meng-KYAAAA!" Sebelum Lucy sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Erza sudah menusukkan pedangnya tepat di sebelah kepala Lucy.

"Menolak?" Ketus Erza dengan dingin membuat Lucy menjadi bergetar ketakutan.

"Baik-Baiklah… Tetapi tidak akan bereaksi lama!" Kata Lucy, Erza langsung menarik kembali pedangnya dan tersenyum puas.

Erza(Gemini) dan Lucy kembali ke panggung. Tanpa basa-basi Erza—Gemini—Langsung mencium Gray membuat Juci menjadi pingsan dan beberapa anggota hasur fokus untuk membangunkan Juvia,

Lalu Erza berjalan ke arah Laxus dan menciumnya yang ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, Laxus menempelkan karton pada wajahnya sehingga yang sebenarnya dicium oleh Erza adalah karton bergambar Laxus.

Dilanjutkan dengan Natsu, saat Erza menciumnya. Natsu langsung menarik Happy dan alhasil yang tercium adalah Happy yang juga pingsan.

Erza—Gemini—Tiba-tiba menghilang dan datanglah Erza asli ke atas panggung. Terlihat Lucy yang sudah berkeringat karena kehilangan banyak sihir untuk mengopi seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan di atas rata-rata.

"Kalian sepertinya bersenang-senang dengan Gemini" Kata Erza kembali ke tampat duduknya dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"APA MAKSUDMU!?" Balas Anggota Guild.

"Lihatlah! Happy dan Juvia jadi pingsan gara-gara…. Gemini?!" Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Lucy.

"Na-nani?" Tanya Lucy gugup.

"Hampir saja aku kena ciuman dari sang Iblis" Gumam Natsu pelan membuat Laxus tertawa.

"Hanya Gray yang kena ciuman itu!" Kata Laxus di sela tawanya.

"Juvia Shock!" Tutur Juvia setelah bangun dari tidurnya dan kembali pingsan.

"Ba-baiklah kita lanjutkan…" Sambung Lly-chan

"Juvia… Tanya : jika gray mati, bagaimana perasaan juvia, apakah tetap cinta sma gray atau move on? Suruhan : jadi dingin dan emosian dekat sma gray, sampai-sampai liat muka gray aja jijik dalam waktu 2 jam aja!" Fans itu kembali duduk dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Juvia kan-" Kata-kata Macao terpotong saat melihat Juvia langsung berdiri.

"Jawaban dari pertanyaan nya adalah, Juvia akan tetap mencintai Gray-sama sampai kapanpun walaupun maut memisahkan kami. Juvia akan selalu mengikuti Gray-sama kemana pun!" Jelas Juvia menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh fans.

"Walaupun aku mati?"

"Juvia akan mengikuti Gray-sama ke dalam kubur!"

Semuanya tertawa saat mendengar pernyataan Juvia tadi. Banyak yang salut karena Juvia masih tegar padahal kemaren baru saja dibuat patah hati oleh Gray.

"Lakukan suruhannya Juvia!" Perintah Lly-chan.

"Gomennasai… Gray-sama…" Ucap Juvia sebelum akhirnya menjadi berubah 180 derajat.

"Oi G-Gray! Apa yang kau L-lakukan disini?! P-Pergi!? A-apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?! Aku tidak mau mendengar permintaan maaf mu?! Dasar aneh! Pergi kau sa-sana! TIdak ada Gunanya lagi kau meminta maaf padaku! Aku jijik melihatmu" Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal ini, Juvia langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Gray langsung berbicara.

"Oi Juvia, aku ingin membalas kata-katamu yang tidak masuk akal itu! Pertama tentang kata 'Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!', sudah jelas untuk menghadiri acara Fans Meeting ini! Yang kedua, kau menyuruhku untuk pergi? Nantinya aku bisa kena hukuman oleh Master! Dan yang keti-" Lagi lagi ucapan Gray terpotong, kali ini karena Erza yang sudah men-Death Glare nya dengan ganas.

"Kau memperburuk keadaan" Kata Erza singkat tapi menakutkan.

"Se-selanjutnya…" Sambung Lly-chan yang juga ketularan merindingnya Gray.

"Suruhan : Suruh Natsu mencium pipi Gray. Pertanyaan : Apakah Erza punya bulu ketiak?" Semua anggota langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan dari Fans yang ini.

"Lagi-Lagi aku yang kena…." Gumam Gray pelan seraya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Luce, Aku juga ingin meminjam Gemini mu!"

"Tidak bisa! Kekuatan Sihirku Tidak kuat!"

"Ayolah Luc-"

"Natsu, Cium pipi Gray sekarang Juga!" Suruh Erza dan Natsu langsung melakukannya, seperti mabuk kendaraan Natsu langsungmual dan muntah di tempat.

"Na-Natsu menjijikkan!" Komentar Happy dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melepaskannya disini Natsu!" Kata Cana yang ikut berkomentar.

"O-Oi! Lihatlah siapa yang kena muntahmu itu!" Semuanya menatap bajunya Gray yang sudah… Um… Menjijikkan.. Natsu dan Gray lengsung berlari ke belakang panggung.

Setelah beberapa saat, Natsu datang bersama Gray dengan wajah yang pucat dan Baju Gray yang diganti dengan yang lebih bagus.

"Untuk jawaban pertanyaan dari Fans tadi. Jawabannya adalah tidak ada." Jawab Erza dengan datar.

"Me-menjijikkan. Baiklah selanjutnya?" Lly-chan melanjutkan acara

"untuk: miss lucy heartfillia. suruhan : tinju wajah natsu! pertanyaan : kapan nikah sama natsu?" Fans itu langsung kembali duduk.

"Gomenne Natsu" Tanpa banyak kata-kata lagi Lucy langsung meninju wajah Natsu dengan sekuat mungkin dan bisa saja ini menjadi serangan terbaru Lucy yang bernama 'Lucy Punch'. Akibat pukulan Lucy, kini dinding sebelah barat Retak dan siap untuk runtuh kapan saja ia mau.

"Teganya dirimu Luce" Komentar Natsu terhadap Pukulan Lucy yang masih meletakkannya di retakan dinding tersebut.

"Hehehe… Gomen Natsu" Lucy berjalan menuju Natsu dan menolongnya untuk keluar dari Lubang kecil yang ia buat itu.

"Jawaban Pertanyaan itu… Entahlah aku juga tidak tau" Lanjut Lucy dan kembali duduk ke tempat semula.

"Next?" Kata Lly-chan kepada para Fans.

"Saya mau nanya ke Natsu! Tanya : kenapa Natsu bodoh?"

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu? Salamander kan Bodoh, jelas saja dia tidak tau kenapa dia itu bodoh!" Kata Gajeel.

"Lalu menurutmu kenapa Natsu bodoh?" Balas Lly-chan.

"Karena dia itu Bodoh, Gihee" Jawab Gajeel santai.

"Kalau menurutku karena otaknya hanya sebesar otak udang" Celetuk Gray dan mendapat satu pukulan dibagian perut oleh Natsu.

"Jaga omonganmu Stripper!" Kata Natsu.

"Jangan Bertengkar!" Perintah Erza dengan deathglare nya.

"A-Aye!"

"Baiklah, ada lagi yang…"

"untuk natsu: suruhan: peluk lucy !pertanyaan: apa dia menyukai lucy? untuk gray: suruhan: tolak cinta juvia mentah-mentah! pertanyaan: apa ada yg disukai oleh gray?"

"Ya, aku menyukai Luce" Kata Natsu polos sambil memeluk Lucy.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu Natsu! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Teriak Lucy dan Natsu melepaskan pelukannya diiringi senyuman khas nya yang diperlihatkan kepada Lucy.

"Maaf, tapi selama ini aku memang sudah menolak cinta Juvia mentah-mentah" Ujar Gray tak peduli dengan reaksi Juvia yang menjadi patah hati dibelakang sana.

"Dan lagi, aku suka es serut." Tambah Gray.

"Es serut itu membuatku mual!" Komentar Natsu.

"Apa masalahmu Flamehe-AWWW!" Erza datang untuk menghentikan perkelahian mereka berdua dengan menjewer masing-masing telinga milik Natsu dan Gray.

"Lanjutkan ,!" Ucap Lly-chan sudah agak lemas.

"Nah, kalau gitu aku pilih Erza. Pertanyaan : Apakah kau benci Jellal?. Suruhan : Ayo makan kue strawberry cheesecake bersamaku!Sekalian minta tanda tangan dong!" Pernyataan Fans itu sambil memberikan Kue kesukaan sang TItania itu.

"Jawabannya adalah aku tidak membenci Jellal. Dia adalah sahabatku. Ayo kita ke belakang panggung untuk memakan kue itu bersama!" Erza dan Fans itupun pergi ke belakang panggung. Lly-chan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara.

"Aku pilih gray-sama ajah! Suruhan: nyatakan cinta kepada :siapa yang lebih seksi, lucy atau erza?" Setelah kata-kata ini di katakan Gray langsung berjalan ke arah Juvia.

"Juvia sudah menerima Gray-sama" Tutur Juvia yang entah sejak kapan siuman.

"O-oi! Aku kan belum mengatakan apa pun!"

"Juvia tau kalau Gray-sama itu mencintai Juvia seperti yang Juvia rasakan!" Tambah Juvia dengan Love Mode nya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku membencimu?" Kata Gray datar. Seketika Juvia langsung menangis dan air matanya memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Gray! Tenangkan pacarmu itu!" Suruh Levy.

"EH?!"

"Lakukan atau mati" Kata Mirajane dengan satan Soul nya.

"H-Hai`." Gray pun berenang ke arah Juvia dan memeluknya.

"Ja-jangan menangis lagi. Aku jadi susah" Juvia langsung berhenti menangis dan kembali berbunga-bunga.

"Jika Gray-sama yang memintanya, Juvia akan berhenti menangis"

"Cepat sekali dia berhenti!" Kata Freed heran.

"Juvia aku mencintaimu" Pernyataan Gray kali ini sangat pelan tetapi telinga Juvia bisa menangkapnya dengan sangat baik.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia langsung memeluk Gray dengan Love mode nya seperti biasa.

"Oi Gray! Jawab pertanyaan nya! Mana yang lebih seksi?! Lucy atau Erza?!" Teriak Lly-chan.

'Ga-gawat! Apapun jawabanku pasti ini akan mendapat bencana' Batin Gray berfikir.

"Juvia" Jawab Gray.

"Juvia tidak ma—" Ucapan Natsu terpotong karena melihat tatapan mengerikan dari Juvia, bukan karena ia takut tapi karena ia malas disebut 'Love Rival'! Natsu itu kan laki-laki dan bukan pecinta sesama jenis!

"Next?!" Teriak Lly-chan

"Untuk Gray: Suruhan: Peluk lalu Cium Juvia. Pertanyaan: Kapan bisa menerima cinta Juvia ?"

"Jupiiiii!" Kini Juvia berada dalam tingkat Love Mode tertinggi! Tak henti-hentinya membayangkan tentang dia dan Gray yang romantic.

"Akh….! Aku sudah bisa merasakan kehadiran bayi-bayi berambut hijau di Guild!" Teriak Mirajane yang histeris.

"Masih lama Mira-nee… Lagipula kenapa bayi nya berambut hijau?" Kata Lisanna sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku kakak kesayangannya ini.

"Sekarang aku sudah bisa menerima cintanya Juvia kan?" Jawab Gray. Juvia langsung mempererat pelukannya(Berarti dari tadi masih pelukan dong?) dan dengan cepat ia mencium Gray. Adegan itu berlangsung tidak lebih dari 1 detik.

"J-Juvia kenapa—"

"Juvia menciummu itu untuk memenuhi permintaan Fans" Jawab Aggota Guild serentak dengan santai.

"Juvia Shock!" Juvia pingsan lagi dan kali ini tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

"Masa` hanya dengan adegan itu Juvia menjadi pingsan?!" Komentar banyak orang.

"Kikiki…. Baiklah lanjut!"

"Untuk Natsu, Gajel, dan Laxus. Suruhan : mereka nyatakan cinta secara alay bin lebay ke cewek dari fairy tail yang mereka suka. Pertanyaan : Kapan mereka bisa berhenti mabuk kendaraan?"

1 menit….

10 menit…

1 Jam….

"DARIMANA KAU TAU RAHASIA TERBESARKU?!" Teriak ketiga Dragon Slayer itu dengan Histeris.

"Semua orang sudah tau tentang itu baka" Komentar Cana terhadap sikap mereka yang berlebihan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan tidak pernah memberitahunya pada siapa pun?!" Kini Laxus yang pendiam dan cool itu pun menjadi histeris. Terlebih Natsu dan Gajell.

"Oi salamander apa kau mempunyai pikiran seperti yang aku pikirkan?" Celetuk Gajell tetapi saat melihat ekspresi Natsu yang aneh itu, Gajeel langsung diam dan berbicara dengan pelan.

"Aku lupa bahwa kau tak pernah berfikir" Kata Gajeel pelan.

"Kapan aku akan berhenti mabuk? Aku rasa sampai Gray berlutut di depan ku sambil mengatakan menyerah" Jawab Natsu polos.

"Kalau aku mungkin sampai Natsu mau memakai pakaian pelayan untuk gadis dan memakai baju renang ala Mirajane" Jawab Laxus tidak masuk akal.

"Kalu aku? Gihee, Saat Laxus dan Salamander berperilaku menjadi anak bayi yang kerjanya hanya menangis. Gihee" Jawab Gajeel yng juga tidak masuk akal.

"Jangan lupa menyatakan cinta~" Goda Evergreen. Natsu langsung berjalan ke arah Lucy, Gajeel ke arah Levy dan Laxus ke arah Mirajane.

"Luce yang aneh. Si weirdo yang teramat weirdo. Pembuka gerbang pintu zodiak. Banyak bintang-bintang yang jatuh mal m ini dan itu tepat di kepalamu yang membuat dirimu Luce, menjadi sangat aneh. Aneh dari yang paling—Aww! Luce kenapa kau menjitakku?!"

"Itu bukan menyatakan Cinta, Natsu. Tetapi menyatakan kebencian!" Ujar Lucy dengan penuh emosi.

"Natsu memang Otoko!" Tambah Elfman

"Oi kecil, kau mau menerima cinta dari lelaki yang 'Otoko' dan ganteng dan Gagah dan Pintar dan keren ini dan hebat dan… Oi Lily! Kenapa banyak sekali kata 'Dan' nya ha?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membaca yang aku tulis?" Kata Panther Lily sewot.

"Aku sangka itu kata-kata yang Gajeel pikirkan sendiri. Hampir saja aku muntah gara-gara mendengar kata-katanya itu" Ucap Freed yang sudah memegangi mulutnya. 

"Kau mengambil kata 'Otoko' milikku Gajeel! Kau memang OTOKO!" Teriak Elfman.

"Mira aku tau aku bukanlah orang yang romantic, tapi tolong dengarkan aku dulu…"

"Sepertinya akan menarik!" Kata Erza yang memperhatikan.

"Rambutmu itu putih karena uban ya?—Oi dasar kucing sialan!" Sebelum Laxus mengejar-ngejar Happy yang mengerjainya, terlebih dahulu mendapat sambutan dari Mirajane yaitu sebuah pukulan yang melesat ke kepalanya yang keras.

"Hihihi anggota Fairy Tail memang tak ada yang beres. Baiklah ada lagi?"

"Buat nak Natsu: Berapa kali dah tidur bareng Lucy? Pertanyaan: Kenapa Zeref-kun kenal ama nak Natsu?"

"Berapa kali? Kalau dihitung Cuma 1 kali… Eh? Atau mungkin 10 kali? Aku lupa menghitungnya!" Teriak Natsu Frustasi *Frustasi?*

"Zeref bisa mengenalku? Tentu saja karena aku ini yang terkuat dari seluruh penyihir! Atau mungkin karena Igneel pernah memberitahu nya ya? Atau…" Natsu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gray.

"Kau yang memberitahu tentangku kepada Zeref kan, Icehead?!"

"Aku saja tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana caranya aku memberitahunya tentang dirimu baka!" Balas Gray keras.

"Benar juga… Lalu siapa yang memberitahunya tentangku Stripper?!" Teriak Natsu kepada Gray.

"Mana aku tahu Otak udang?!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak padaku rambut tinta?!"

"Kau yang duluan berteriak padaku pinkie!"

"Diam atau ku sobek mulut kalian?!" Perintah Erza yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka.

"A-Aye!"

"Baiklah… Ada Lagi?" 

"Nah ini untuk Hime Lucy Heartfillia! Pertanyaan : Apakah kamu menyukai Natsu? Kalo Iya Suruhan : Tembak eh salah nyatain ke Natsu sekarang juga hehe, Kalo tidak Suruhan : cium, peluk Natsu sekarang juga!"

"Ya aku menyukai Natsu" Kata Lucy.

"Natsu, mungkin kau sudah mengetahuinya kalau aku menyukaimu" Pernyataan Lucy.

"Darimana kau mendapat kata-kata aneh itu Luce?"

"Aku ini sedang menyatakan persaanku Baka?!"

"Aku khawatir Natsu terlalu bodoh untuk Lucy" Celetuk Lisanna disertai anggukan anggota Lainnya yang menandakan kalu mereka setuju.

"Baiklah ada lagi yang ingin menyampaikan…-"

"Orang pertama : Natsu Dragneel! Question : Coba share gimana caranya lu nggak gemuk" padahal makannya banyak? Dare : Cium Lucy dua menit! Nggak kurang! Lebih? boleh!"

"Que? Quell? Sequell? Stion? Spion? Sequellspion? Apa itu?" Tanya Natsu dengan polos.

"Question itu artinya pentanyaan, Natsu" Ucap Mirajane memberitahu.

"Ohhh~Caraku agar tidak gemuk? Mudah, cukup makan daging tiap hari saja"

"Itu malah mempergemuk mu bodoh!" Komentar anggota yang lain.

"Yah, yang Natsu kerjakan hanya Makan, bertarung dan tidur. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Jadi itu mungkin karena dia sering mengajak Gray bertarung sehingga Lemak ditubuhnya menjari Dehidrasi. Lemak-lemak yang ter—"

"USRUSSAI YO, HAPPY!" Bentak Seluruh orang di ruangan itu minus Natsu tentunya.

"A-aye!"

"Sepertinya kalau Natsu ingin berciuman dengan Lucy harus ada yang membantu ya?" Celetuk Charle sambil menunjuk Gray yang menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat Lucy dan Natsu….

"Ba-baiklah… Yang terakhir?"

"Lucy, pertanyaan: apakah kamu menyukai Natsu? KALO IYA. suruhan: peluk Natsu sekencang-kencangnya dgn kasih sayangmu. KALO TIDAK. Suruhan: kamu harus jdi pacar natsu."

"Natsuuu~" Lucy berlari ke arah Natsu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Lu-Luce apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Natsu yang terkejut.

"Baiklah Acara Hari ini saya akhiri. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam kata-kata yang salah atau kalimat yang lancang kami minta maaf. Sampai jumpa lagi besok hari!" Kata Lly-chan mengakhiri acara.

Di bus Fairy Tail.

"Huh… Hari ini tidak separah kemarin ya…" Ujar Lucy menghela nafas pelan.

"Benar Lu-chan"

"Laxus memang Otoko!"

"Oi Kucing sialan?! Apa tujuanmu menulis tadi itu ha?"

"HWAAAAAH Gomennasai Laxus!"

" Oi Stripper! Cepat beritahu aku! Kenapa Zeref bisa mengenalku!"

"Kau masih mempermasalahkan tentang itu ya Flamehead?! Lagi Pula MANA AKU TAU!?"

"Laxus sangatlah keren tadi!" Komentar Raijinshuu.

Sesampainya di Gulid.

"Tadaima!" Teriak semua anggota yang kelelahan.

"O-ka-e-ri!" Sambut Mirajane yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Master.

"Mira, cepat juga kau ke ruangan master ya" Kata Erza sedikit heran.

"Maksudmu? Sejak kalian pergi tadi, aku memang sudah bersama Master. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan." Balas Mirajane berbalik heran.

"Tunggu… Jadi Mirajane yang bersama kita tadi itu…?" Lucy menghentikan ucapannya saat Lisanna datang dan mengejutkan semuanya.

"Mira-nee? Kenapa Mira-nee bisa disana? Bukannya Mira-nee tadi ada disampingku? Tunggu… Jika Mira-nee… KYAAAA!" Lisanna melempar kepala yang terputus berwajah Mirajane itu ke ujung Guild.

"Ke-kenapa kepalaku a-ada disana?" Ucap Mirajane yang bergetar hebat.

"O-Oi Mira! Jangan me-menakut-nakuti kami!" Kata Macao yang ternyata juga takut melihat kejadian ini.

"Hantu itu OTOKO!" Teriak Elfman mencoba mengusir rasa takutnya

"KYAAAAAA!" Teriak semua perempuan yang ada disana.

"O-Oi… Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Bisik seseorang dengan pelan kepada orang di sebelahnya.

"Hehe… Kita nikmati saja dulu pertunjukan ini" Jawab temannya dengan pelan pula

**Maaf kalau garing ya minna-san! Siapa ya yang tega melakukan itu? Hehehe Hi-Mi-T-Su! Gomenn ya minna kalau ada kesalahan. Kalau jelek dan sebagainya. Thank You udah nyempatin buat baca fanfic gak jelas ini… Akhir kata, Arigatou! Keep Reading, ne?**


End file.
